


It is not what you think it is

by MissQueenza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Humour, Im no good in English, Many mistakes, My First Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Uptade slow as hell, What id this, idk how to tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQueenza/pseuds/MissQueenza
Summary: You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong moment.It is not what you think it is





	1. It is not what you think it is

The air was fresh, good for you and for everyone as always. Now was one of your favorite moments that you can possibly live. At this specific moment, you were doing many things at the same time. Breathing, walking and, the most important one, thinking. All this at the same time is simple to do. You thought it was strange of you to do this but in fact, it is a normal thing and it feels great.

It was a peaceful and beautiful night; the moon was the whitest white as usual. You were kind of addicted to watch it with your eyes, it was magnificent. You also did watch the stars beside the moon, shiny and spectacular. ''Why am I doing this?'' you thought out loud. You liked that though, all of this. Strange or not, this is what you do in your way to go to your home.

All these special things created by god or whatever it is made you think about something very important, your own life. For now, your life is as normal as it could get. You have a small family composed of two amazing parents and the only child was you. You also have many many great friends different from each others and you know that they love you. In fact, a lot of people like you because you are the happiest girl in the world. Always smiling and helping others. You didn’t have a boyfriend or a love in your life but it isn’t a problem for now, you didn’t really have a kick on anyone. Yes, you are a very special girl. You really love your life and all the things that you already have… but soon, every little thing in your life will change. Your small normal life will change in no time.

It is just question of hours, but you are not aware of that.

You continued to walk straight to get home and refused to call a taxi (or Uber idk). Walking from work was not so long, it was only about 15 to 20 minutes, but it was very late in the night (you can choose the time) and you knew that it could get a little dangerous outside in the dark. ''Naaah'' you said to yourself, you were already midway to your small but lovely apartment. A few minutes later, you began to hear something. Noises? 

What was that??

It was loud enough to identify what it was. It was actually screams coming from someone. ''People need help?'' you kept saying to yourself. You were not sure if you had to call the police or not … so you decided to not. You kept walking and you were getting closer. It sounded now heavier and bigger and… oh god this terrifying. You were getting more and more scared just by the sounds. This was getting louder and louder and louder that your head hurts. You have to do something to at least be safe if this was something dangerous and not to mess with. Turn back? No, not an option because it is too late now. Call for help? Nope, not that. 

''Fuck it, you screamed inside. I’m going home no matter what!''. As you continued without thinking, there was this dark alley not far in front of you. This is definitely where the screams came from. When you were just beside it, you heard people talking. They seemed to be only two. One for sure was begging for his life. The other one seemed pissed but terrifying at the same time. It was beginning to get chilly outside. ''Is it just me or I’m afraid as hell?'' you thought. Well it was pretty obvious and normal to be afraid in a situation like this one. You stopped moving for a few seconds in the middle of the alley, but you didn’t realise that. You were just in front of the crime scene. You decided, with a lot of courage, to turn your head and…

BANG! The loud sound made your ears resonate.

A corpse that was alive seconds before felt down, just beside you. On the other hand, the murderer was looking right at you. You couldn’t see well because of the darkness but you could tell that he was tall and… nothing else. You didn’t have time to see him properly because you already started to run, run as fast as you can. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he had two big ass shotguns. Funny right? No! Not at all, you could die right here, right now. ''Don’t look behind you'' you said awkwardly because of the lack of air. ''Hey, you! Come back here immediately!'' the man screamed. No, you didn’t have to do that. He might kill you so you just kept running. It will maybe your last chance of surviving all this shit. 

You kept running for so long that you finally arrived to your apartment. You entered quickly and hid, still breathing with a strange pace. You got up to close all the windows and sat on your bed, thinking about what just happened. You realised that he could have follow you this all time and now he could know where you live. Did he? And then, everything went black.

*(Time skip)*

This morning, you were free. You didn’t have school or work. You just woke up in fear on your bed. Was this all just a dream? No, because you slept with your clothes from yesterday. ''I must have been exhaust'' you sight. Deciding that will not think about what happened, you went to your small bathroom to take a shower. The sensation of hot water (s/c) skin was relaxing. Few moments after stepping out of the shower, you pulled some good looking clothes of yours for the day. After putting your nice pair of jeans and (F/C) t-shirt, you went back to the bathroom to arrange your hair in front of the mirror.

As you were doing your hair for the day, someone knocked at your door. ''Who could that be?'' you sang with a low voice. The person knocked again with more ferocity. ''Just a minute'' you screamed. You took the time to finish your hair and went to open the door. As you could see, he was an agent from… not Overwatch. The logo is different but it is similar. ''Hello'' you greeted. ''Is there something wrong? Do you need anything?'' you followed. The man took his time to study you from head to toe. ''Have you seen something disturbing yesterday miss?'' he finally answers. ''Yes … Maybe? What is this all about?'' you said, wondering. The man says something to his superior with his hidden mic. ''I’m sorry miss but I have to take you to the HQ. You need to speak with the commander himself.'' he said all fast. You didn’t move so he took your arm with force but you pushed him off. ''No, you can’t just do that!'' you shout. All your neighbours could hear you with you screaming at the agent. He took out his gun to make you stop and you did pretty fast. ''Follow me miss and we will not hurt you.'' he said calmly. We? There is more of them? ''Fine'' you said with a pissed voice.

*(Time traveling skip)*

You were presently at the Overwatch HQ. But… why Overwatch? What do they want from me? You were now sitting in a small room waiting and doing nothing. You were bored. Finally, the door opened, revealing a tall blonde guy. It was Jack Morrison, the Strike Commander of Overwatch. He was your childhood’s hero with his good looking friend. Gabriel Reyes if you remembered correctly. ''(L/N) (F/N) ?'' you heard the man speak. ''Yes!'' you nodded. The guy smiled, offering you his hand to shake it. ''I’m commander Morrison.'' he said bravely. ''Nice to meet you.'' you said nervously.

What have you gotten yourself into?

This is not what you think it is…


	2. Welcome

While he was informing you of the situation, you didn’t listen. Instead, you were wondering who was all behind this crime. Who murdered the man last night? Was it him? Maybe, but there’s only one way to find out. ‘’Heum, sorry for interrupting you sir but, were you the person that I saw yesterday? Did you kill the man?’’ you interrupted. ‘’Haha, no. Of course no! I’m not using shotguns first. Second, I’m the leader of Overwatch, not Blackwatch.’’ He answered. ‘’Oh… okay sorry for asking this stupid question. It was not mature of me. I apologize.’’ You said quietly ashamed of you and your comportment. ‘’Don’t worry, it is good to ask. Curiosity is a nice quality you know? In fact, it was Gabe. He is the commander of Blackwatch. He is also supposed to be the one that will do the interrogation and ask you some questions to clarify everything.’’

‘’The interrogation? What interrogation?’’ you speak, interested by what he’s saying.

He looked at you and sigh. ‘’Yes, unfortunately, you saw him in action. You saw what him and Blackwatch do to the ones trying to stop Overwatch. We could be in big trouble if you say something to someone.’’ He completed with a sorry face. You thought deeply about what he just said. This was so weird from your point of view and with the little information that you knew.

You didn’t stop think about what will happen to you. Was your life about to change? No doubt, you knew that but, will it be worst? All these questions hunted you and you were now worried. ‘’I won’t tell, I swear!’’ you answered with force. ‘’It’s not that I don’t trust you but… because of this, you can now be in danger and other stuff could happen to you anytime you are not with us.’’ he sighs. It was your turn to sigh. You didn’t know what to do again. Will you be free to return to your house, to your good old life? You thought about this over and over.

‘’And now? What are we going to do?’’ you said. ‘’We are currently waiting for Reyes. He’s on a mission and he will be back in an hour or two.’’ He said a little sad for you. You were not mad, you understood their reaction. It is quite normal to react like they did. You would have done the same thing. ‘’Don’t worry (Y/N), we will figure it out.’’ He assures you. He seemed to try to help you. It was working but still isn’t enough to make you happy again.

*(Little time skip)*

The commander of Blackwatch as finally arrived from his mission and will come for you in a minute. And here he was, inside of the small room with you and Jack. There was an awkward silence between the three of you. ‘’Well, It’s my time to go (Y/N).’’ said Morrison. ‘’I hope I can talk with you next time and get to know each other’s.’’ He adds smiling. ‘’Of course sir!’’ you said with a little smile. You made your goodbyes and he left. When he was out of your sight, your small smile disappeared. Reyes saw that. He wasn’t showing any emotion. He was just like that. Who could blame him?

He nodded. ‘’Not happy to see me?’’ he teased. ‘’No, it’s not that. S-sorry sir! It won’t happen again!’’ you instantly speak back. You were a bit scared. He is still the one who murdered someone right in front of your face. He didn’t mean it but still… he could dangerous. You thought he could harsh with people, including you. ‘’Don’t take it wrong. It’s not mean.’’ He spat out. He began to look at you. He was now studying you more than before because he couldn’t see you last time, it was way too dark. He saw the way you were with him, you were uncomfortable. ‘’Why is she like that?’’ he thought. ‘’Geez, stop shaking like that. I’m not going to hurt you… Look, I know you saw me kill someone but it’s my job. You are safe with me.’’ He reassures you.

After that, you felt a lot better. Both of you talked together about yesterday. Sometimes, one of you asked a question about the other’s life. He didn’t always answer, he was still mysterious. You weren’t afraid of him anymore, it is now the opposite. You enjoyed his presence, you liked being with him. He seemed annoyed by that. You will not give up though. He was a rough and hard guy but, inside he was friendly and cared about others. He didn’t seem to show it but deep inside, you knew he was a good person. He tries not to show you his friendly side but something is making him do the opposite. He doesn’t know what it is. You deducted that people was avoiding him most of the time because of his temperament. This is mean. You felt sad for him but you can be the first exception.

There was a long and not awkward silence between the two of you. You were starting to daydream of many things and aren’t listening anymore. ‘’Hey, wake up!’’ he mumbled. ‘’Sorry, I’m just tired.’’ You explained. ‘’Okay so let’s finish this shall we.’’ He said. ‘’You are at risks, in danger because of Talon whenever you are not in security. I suggest you that you should work for me and become an agent part of the organization of Overwatch. You will be trained well and will execute missions with a partner. I need a partner so I think it’ll be you.’’ He informed you. 

You didn’t wait to think of it. You have now the possibility of becoming a hero. One of your dreams is becoming true. ‘’I don’t really have the choice but I’ll go for it!’’ you said with now, a big smile on your face. ‘’Great choice (Y/N). You may come with me and I’ll show you your new room.’’ He said smirking. ‘’Wait! You planed this didn’t you?’’ you shout, looking right into his brown chocolate eyes. ‘’Yes’’ he confirms. You were shocked but exited at the same time to be a part of Overwatch.

When you two arrived in front of your new room, you stopped to finish your discussion. ‘’You will visit the HQ tomorrow and I will allow you to go to your house with Tracer to get your things and bring them here.’’ He tells you. ‘’And training?’’ you asked. ’’You seem to have a lot of potential so I’ll train you myself. I will get to know how you fight and you’ll do as much. When you will be ready, you will be my real partner so I am the one in charge of you.’’ He chuckles. He never really had officially a partner. Worst, he never really had a friend who he could count on, not after what Morrison did to him. Should he let you interface with his life? He didn’t know because he never had to think about that. He thought nobody wanted to know him. He didn't know that he was so wrong.

On your side, you were out of words, surprised. You will learn to be his partner. This was something that marked you. You did not even realise that a tear is building up on one of your eyes. Reyes was also surprised by your reaction. His instinct told him to put a hand on your shoulder. He did but didn’t know why and you began to cry of happiness. This was embarrassing for both of you.

‘’I’m glad that you are happy (Y/N)’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Did you like it?? I'm so sorry for my bad English, I am trying my best. Please let me know what you think of this and if I should continue this (bad written) story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave comments, I don't bite :U


End file.
